


Fireworks

by Wow_Klaine



Series: Klaine One-Shots 💖 [24]
Category: Glee
Genre: Coming Out, Early Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29596626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wow_Klaine/pseuds/Wow_Klaine
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are 14 and they have been friends for years. Neither of them are out yet. But that all changes one day on Blaine's couch.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: Klaine One-Shots 💖 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151069
Kudos: 5





	Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> Kurt and Blaine are 14 and they have been friends for years. Neither of them are out yet.

Kurt and Blaine were sitting on the couch at Blaine's house. No one was home, so the boys were cuddled up together under a fluffy blanket.

Blaine could tell that something was wrong with Kurt. He kept fidgeting and Blaine could see he wasn't paying attention to the movie even though it was one of his favorites (Back to The Future).

"Kurt, what's wrong?" 

Kurt turned his head to look at his friend.

"What do you mean?"

"You're hiding something. I can see it on your face." Blaine started to sit up but Kurt pulled him back onto the couch.

"Oo I love this part."

"Kurt, last time we watched this movie you said you hated this part. You're just trying to ignore me."

"Of course I'm not hiding anything!" Kurt said defensively.

"Fine. If you don't trust me. That's fine."

Blaine flopped back down on the couch, actively not looking at Kurt. The two sat in silence for the next 30 minutes.

"I'm gay," Kurt whispered.

"What?" Blaine said. He heard Kurt, but he thought he heard wrong.

"I'm gay please don't hate me." Blaine could now see that Kurt had been crying for a while. Blaine immediately hugged Kurt. He fell into the younger boy's chest, sill lightly crying.

"Of course I don't hate you, I could never hate you. And..." Blaine hesitated, "I'm gay too."

Kurt looked up at Blaine, "Really?" he said quietly.

"Yeah." Blaine now had tears in his eyes too.

The atmosphere changed. It changed from sadness and relief to want and love. Both boys slowly leaned towards each other. Their lips met and there were fireworks. Blaine healed Kurt closer to kiss him deeper. Eventually, the boys pulled apart, gasping for air.

"Wow," Kurt said.

"So... will you be my boyfriend?" Blaine asked.

"Really!?" Kurt jumped up and off Blaine's chest, "YOu really want to date me?!"

"Yes, Kurt! You're amazing!"  
The two boys leaned in and kissed again.

Fireworks.

**Author's Note:**

> -305 words-


End file.
